The hypothesis we are testing is that heterozygote status for IPF-1 mutation is associated with the development of early onset type 2 Diabetes Mellitus (MODY4) through an effect on the development and/or function of the insulin producing pancreatic beta cells. In this protocol, we plan to quantitate the insulin secretory defect in a family harboring a point mutation in the IPF-1 gene. Study ongoing.